Homophilia
by Oxytreza
Summary: version plus gaie ...gay? que homophobia


Pairing : Cette fois, il y en a un

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : version plus gaie de « homophobia », rien a moi (toujours pas assez de fric)

Homophilia

Gojyo ouvrit les yeux, sous le doux rayon de soleil matinal qui lui réchauffait le visage.

Sa tête reposait au creux d'une paire de reins. Il sourit, encore à demi plongé dans le sommeil et se tourna sur le côté, les reins toujours comme oreiller.

Sa main glissa sur les fesses voisines, bien rondes, douces et bien rebondies.

Il ne se souvenait pas bien de la veille, mais c'était sûrement génial.

Avec un léger rire, il fit glisser ses doigts vers l'entrejambe de sa partenaire qui poussa un gémissement dans son sommeil et remua légèrement.

Gojyo se figea soudain.

_Depuis quand les femmes avaient-elles des bijoux de famille semblable aux siens ?_

Le tabou se releva brusquement, tombant du lit au passage.

Il leva la tête pour voir la masse brune des cheveux de Hakkai bouger légèrement dans l'oreiller.

Sa frimousse endormie apparut, adorable si la situation avait été autre. Tout en se frottant les yeux, il demanda : « Mh…Gojyo ?...Tu es réveillé ?...

-C'est quoi ce bazar ? » Fut la seule réponse du métis qui cherchait avec frénésie son caleçon dans les cadavres de vêtements éparpillés sur le parquet de la chambre.

« Et bien…Hier soir, tu as beaucoup bu et…Tu as commencé à me faire des avances et…

-Et on a couché ensemble ? » Demanda la tête du métis ébouriffé qui venait d'apparaître au bord du lit. Hakkai pouffa. « Et bien oui. » Gojyo le regarda un temps, complètement à la masse. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de répéter lentement : « On a couché ensemble… ?

-Oui. »

Hakkai se prit à rire. Il tendit la main et caressa doucement les cheveux du tabou qui resta un moment saisi de ce contact.

« Ça te gêne ? » Demanda le brun avec un sourire triste. Gojyo secoua doucement la tête, laissant la paume de son…Ben, amant, du moins pour un soir, sur le haut de son crâne.

« Non…Enfin…Avec toi, ça va…

-Tu est un jouisseur, n'est-ce pas ?...

-Oui. J'ai pas l'habitude cracher sur mes partenaires, même si j'étais saoul. Enfin…J'étais _vraiment_ si _saoul_ que ça ?

-Oui, Gojyo. Tu étais très saoul.

-T'en a profité, hein, petit pervers ! » Se moqua le tabou avec un sourire. Hakkai hocha plus ou moins la tête en rougissant légèrement. « Ça faisant longtemps que je n'avais pas pris de plaisir sexuel. Ça m'a fait du bien.

-Tu sous-entends que je suis bon au pieu ?

-Oui. Très bon, même.

-Ha ha ha, tu me flattes ! » Rigola le roux en s'allumant une clope et s'en appuyant contre le matelas. Le brun reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et glissa ses doigts entre les mèches écarlates de son ami, jouant avec les fils pourpres. Gojyo posa lentement sa tête en arrière sur le matelas et ferma les yeux, soufflant un nuage gris de fumée.

Un silence doux s'installa, seul brisé par le chant des oiseaux à l'extérieur.

« Tu as l'air troublé.

-Evidemment. C'est la première fois que je baise avec un mec.

-…

-Enfin…Ça me fait bizarre, surtout que je ne m'en souviens pas…

-Tu es dégoûté ?

-Non. Etrange. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais pas gay, ou du moins que je ne n'avais pas ce genre de tendance. Coucher avec un homme…C'est pas que ça me répugnait mais ça m'attirait que moyen…Je m'en fiche qu'il y en ait dans le monde, du moment qu'ils me fichent la paix…

-Moi je trouverais ça plutôt flatteur…Que je plaise même aux hommes…

-Parce que tu crois que tu plais aux femmes ? (Il rigola) Non, je plaisante, évidemment que tu plais aux femmes. Enfin…Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

-Tout à fait.

-Et là, je couche avec toi…Mon meilleur ami, qui plus est… »

Hakkai fut touché par ces trois mots et ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus les mèches de son ami.

« Mais en fait ça me choque pas plus que ça…

-Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas de souvenirs…Si ça se trouve, tu serais dégoûté…

-Vu le ton amer que tu prends pour dire ça, je suppose que c'était plutôt bien, non ?

-Si. Très agréable, même. » Gojyo se retourna et appuya un coude sur le draps, près du ventre de son ami allongé sur le lit. « Je t'ai pas fait mal ? Si j'étais imbibé, j'ai peut-être pas pu me contrôler…

-Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas eu mal. Tu as été parfait. »

Le métis afficha un sourire qui s'étala d'une oreille à l'autre. Il repris : « Franchement, ça va. Je pensais que si un jour, je serais amené à baiser avec un mec, je le regretterais toute ma vie mais…Non, franchement, ça va. Plutôt même…Je suis même plutôt apaisé.

-Apaisé ?

-Ouais. Je sais pas pourquoi…Si ça se trouve, c'était un désir qui me bouffait de l'intérieur, t'avoir dans mes draps…

-En l'occurrence, ce sont les miens. C'est ma chambre.

-Allons bon. Comment j'ai atterri là ?

-Tu étais au bar. Je crois que tu venais d'essuyer un froid d'une jeune fille.

-Aaah, ça devient gênant, ça…

-Je crois qu'elle pensait même que tu étais homosexuel. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas voulu…

-Tu étais là ?

-Oui.

-Allons bon. Et après ?

-Et après, atterré, tu as bu, je suis resté avec toi pour te ramener dans ton lit une fois que tu serais saoul. Mais au moment de le faire, nous étions au niveau de ma chambre, tu m'as… » Il s'arrêta.

« Continu.

-Et bien, tu m'as plaqué au mur en chuchotant : « Gay ?...Va savoir…Peut-être, après tout… » Et tu m'as embrassé.

-Et t'as rien fait ?

-Et non. J'étais trop surpris. Puis quand tu as ouvert la porte pour me pousser sur le lit, j'ai essayé de te repousser, sans succès…Ensuite…Tu sais. Ah oui, non, tu ne sais plus. » Ajouta-t-il avec un rire. Gojyo ria avec lui puis demanda, plus sérieux : « Pourquoi as-tu essayé de me repousser ? Tu ne te pensais pas de ce bord ?

-Peut-être. Mais c'est surtout…Je ne pouvais pas laisser la situation dégénérer, en raison de ton état…Qui sait si tu n'allais être dégoûté, justement, le lendemain ? »

Gojyo hocha la tête. Il écrasa sa clope dans un cendrier et s'assit sur le matelas.

« Il y a une chose qui me gêne, tout de même…

-Quoi ? »

Le métis retira son caleçon d'un geste habile des chevilles et se pencha en travers du brun médusé : « De ne pas avoir de souvenirs de notre nuit. »

Il embrassa Hakkai qui s'était mit à sourire.

« Tu permets que je m'en refasse ? »

Fin

Voilààà ! C'est mieux ? Même si je préfère l'autre, dans la thématique, j'aime bien celui-la. C'est plus…Léger, disons…(disons cela comme ça…)

Revieeeews !


End file.
